You Can Learn to Mambo, But it Takes Two to Tango
by 00Geeky00 00Goggles00
Summary: Mettaton comes home while Papyrus is making dinner(?). He looks cute when he dances (or at least a certain robot thinks so), and he wants to teach Mettaton to dance too! Story is at least a little better than the summary.
**I'm alive and writing again! For Undertale!...Papyton...DEATH THREATS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. ^_^'**

The kitchen smelled of decent cooking and the skeleton within was as happy as his permanent smile would indicate. Papyrus hummed softly (or as softly as he could) as he gleefully smashed tomatoes into oblivion. His hips swayed to the beat of a fast song. Skeletal legs moved in minute steps to a rather complicated mambo. A timer went off somewhere and one dramatic kneel later, some slightly overcooked noodles were off the burner. Magically propelled brows crinkled in frustration as he made a mental note to cook them a bit less next time. He chose not to dwell and continued stirring the sauce that had been scraped from the wall. Everything was golden when a certain robotic star burst through the door and struck a magnificent pose, raising a proud leg just to add a little something extra. Glitter burst from nowhere as it was declared, "Papyrus darling, I have arrived."

Silence hung heavily in the air, and the question on Mettaton's mind was almost audible. Where was his sugar skull on this wasted, fabulous entry? He made his way over to the kitchen where he smelled pasta before he saw it (there was no way to tell if that was a good sign, or if there was a need to get the fire department... again). He poked his head around the corner to the kitchen where Papyrus was still dancing and humming away. A tender smile stretched across Mettaton's lips as he watched his boyfriend bounce happily to his own music. Bony hands drifted to plates of the same pristine white shade and portions of pasta soon covered their surfaces. Rhythmic steps brought them to the table in the next room where they were placed with a neat flourish. Papyrus finished his subconscious number with arms raised and chin to the sky.

Mettaton couldn't possibly hold in an applause for a performance that fabulous. He clapped enthusiastically and bounced on his heels. The robot loved seeing his favorite skeleton let loose like that and it was nice to him so happy (not like he wasn't already, but it was still nice). The skeleton's eye sockets snapped open when he heard the sudden noise (and was that squealing?). A magically fuelled blush crept it's bright orange way over Papyrus' cheekbones and he came out of his pose rather embarrassed.

"OH. NYEH-HEHEeehhh... HELLO METTATON. I DID NOT EXPECT YOU THERE. BY WHICH I MEAN I COMPLETELY EXPECTED YOU THERE BECAUSE I OBVIOUSLY KNEW AND NYEH-HEEEEeeeehhh..." The tall skeleton trailed off and rubbed the back of his skull in embarrassment.

"Oh Sugar Skull! Don't be so nervous, that was beautiful! You seized your personal spotlight perfectly darling!" Mettaton made his way over to his blushing boyfriend and stretched his arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

"R-REALLY? YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS GOOD?" Papyrus questioned, smile broadening if it were at all possible. The celebrity was currently burying him in kisses and decided not to stop as he spoke.

"That...was...marvelous." Mettaton stated, finally setting the skeleton back on the floor.

"OF COURSE IT WAS! EVERYTHING I DO IS QUITE MARVELOUS FOR YOU SEE, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He shouted, hand proudly on his chest. A mysterious wind came from nowhere and flapped his scarlet cape behind him. A few moments passed in a semi-awkward silence.

"I COULD TEACH YOU YOU KNOW. SANS TOLD ME I'M GOOD AT THAT! TEACHING AND MAMBO-ING I MEAN!" He burst out suddenly, grabbing Mettaton's hands and shaking them in excitement. The metal man raised a questioning eyebrow.

"OH I CAN JUST SEE IT! I AM AN AMAZING TEACHER AND YOU CAN DANCE REALLY WELL FOR YOUR SHOWS! I CAN TEACH YOU TO MAMBO! AND THEN TANGO! AND THEN..."

"Wait dear." The robot cut him off. "You can really..." A nod. "...teach me..." an even bigger nod. "...how to mambo?" a vigorous nod that looked like it hurt a bit. " And tango?"

"YES!" Papyrus whooped. "YES YES YES! IT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN METTA! AND BESIDES..." The skeleton twirled away and struck his signature pose, looking directly into Mettaton's eyes. "...YOU WOULD PULL IT OFF QUITE WELL, I SHOULD THINK."

Internal fans whirred to life as Mettaton found himself on one of those rare situations (becoming less rare thanks to Papyrus; was that a smirk?!) where he was absolutely dumbstruck. He closed his mouth that had fallen slightly ajar of its own accord. He dusted something imaginary off his spotless casing and straightened his already impeccable hair.

"Alright then beautiful, where do we start?"

An excited squeal left from between the skeleton's teeth as he once again grabbed his boyfriend's hands and half-dragged him into the living room. The floor seemed open enough for dancing (besides one, lone, Post-it note ridden sock).

"FOLLOW MY FOOTSTEPS AND WE CAN MAKE A SPLENEDID PAIR! THEN MINE SHALL NOT BE BONELY..." Papyrus cut off, suddenly realizing what he just said. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I BLAME SANS FOR THIS CONUNDRUM. BUT NO MATTER! AS YOU ALWAYS SAY, THE SHOW MUST GO ON!" Mettaton had to stifle a laugh at the other's Freudian slip. Papyrus gave a little "ahem" and the robot was back to paying attention like it was his job; and sometimes, it was.

"COUNT IN SETS OF EIGHT WHICH I AM SURE YOU KNOW HOW TO DO. READY?! AND ONE TWO THREE FOUR, ONE TWO THREE FOUR."

Papyrus stepped right and gave two quick shakes of his hips before sliding back to standing; he repeated the same move towards his left. Mettaton followed the steady counting and almost had it his first try. This wasn't too different from his usual, but it was a nice change of pace. Papyrus stopped counting and clapped a little bit, seemingly happy with how the celebrity was doing so far.

"THAT WAS GOOD, BUT WE MUST DO IT AGAIN. MAKE SURE TO TURN THOSE BEAUTIFUL LEGS OF YOURS DEAR AND YOU'RE GOLDEN LIKE PASTA BAKE!"

Mettaton quirked an eyebrow and smiled mischievously. "Sorry I was a bit distracted by your beautiful legs, sugar skull."

Red-orange magic flowed into Papyrus' cheekbones and gave him light blush. "NYEH! THAT IS A PROBLEM AS I CANNOT MAKE MY LEGS ANY LESS BEAUTIFUL!"

"It will be difficult, but I'm sure I can manage." The starlet said with a little smile. "Shall we continue?"

"SPLENDID IDEA!"

...

An hour and a half later, Mettaton knew most of the basic moves and had even come up with a little routine he could do in his next show. Papyrus was impressed.

"YOU LEARN SO QUICKLY! I'M GLAD YOU'RE HAVING SO MUCH FUN AND IT'S NOT EVEN A PUZZLE!"

The smiling robot drew his boyfriend close and nuzzled the side of his skull. "Of course I'm having fun, this is amazing! How could I not have fun with you darling?"

"NYEH HEH! HOW COULD I EVEN DOUBT SUCH A FACT WHEN I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PAPYRUS. OF COURSE, I AM WITH THE EVER WONDERFUL METTATON. HOW COULD THIS GREAT OF A DUO FAIL?"

"I haven't the faintest sugar skull. Although," The celebrity drawled, pulling away to face the skeleton. "...how great are you sugar skull? I want to see you best dancing. Solo. Spin your favorite track and let loose for me darling!"

The skeleton brother tensed up for a second and put his hands together nervously. "NYEH-HEHEEEeeee...ARE YOU SURE? I MEAN, I MIGHT BE TOO INCREDIBLE O-OR...SOMETHING OF THAT SORT..."

A tender smile graced a magical metal face. "Darling, it's just me. You just taught me some of the best moves I've seen and you do it with such confidence. I want to see how you dance without someone like moi holding you back. Show off your moves and seize that spotlight. I know you can sugar skull!"

Papyrus' smile became genuine (and broader if it was possible). He struck a triumphant pose, one hand raised and a fist at his side. "NYEH HEH HEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE BEEN PERSUADED TO DANCE FOR YOU! DO NOT SPARE MY FEELINGS WITH YOUR CRITICISMS, I CAN TAKE IT." He put a dramatic hand on his chest. Mettaton's face scrunched up with a smile as he tried not to giggle.

"I'll try my best dear."

...

Papyrus set the music to play and stood in the middle of the room, lights either off or dimmed to a rich shade of gold. The music started and the sound of a quickly descending trumpet filled the room. The resident skeleton rolled his neck slowly to the music while Mettaton watched intrigued. Slow chords of a violin choir began to play and slowly picked up speed. Papyrus stepped delicately to the beat and picked up a rose from the vase on a forgotten dinner table. He threw the plant into the air and caught it with his teeth. Rhythmic steps brought him back in front of his boyfriend where he knelt and held out a hand. The starlet looked at him surprise for a moment then leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and smirking.

"No sweetie, I want to see you solo."

Papyrus shook his head. His voice was suddenly very soft and tender. "I can't dance without a partner, Metta. After all, it takes two to tango, does it not?"

Internal fans kicked into overdrive as Mettaton sat in shock for the second time that evening. Pink magic crept across metal cheeks, making him appear to blush. He gingerly stretched out a hand which Papyrus took and pulled him off the couch. The celebrity was spun against the skeleton's chest and despite being slightly shorter, the boney brother took the lead.

The tempo was as fast as it was going to get when the robot was spun so his back was to his boyfriend, his steps mirroring those of the skeleton behind him. Papyrus spun him so they were facing each other and dipped them in an almost-kiss. Internal fans struggled to keep up with this much activity, magic, and emotion all at once. They switched so that suddenly Papyrus had knelt to one knee and his skull hovered above Mettaton's arm and traveled slowly upward. A dramatic chord struck and he stood, pulling away and throwing his arms down. Mettaton's head snapped back and his hand clapped to his forehead as if about to faint. The skeleton stalked back to Mettaton, taking his hand and spinning him slowly. The starlet hitched a leg around the other's skeletal body and pulled himself up, giving the other time to catch the celebrity and hold him bridal style. They spun slowly as the music slowed dramatically. Mettaton looked into his boyfriend's eye sockets and saw nothing but love (and well... literally nothing else) there. It made him just a bit tingly and his blush returned at full force. Pink light from the robot's soul casing illuminated them both. Papyrus brushed away the bangs that covered the semi-finished side of Mettaton's head and looked at the black, dimly lit material there.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, known, or had the honor of being around. I'd gladly give up dreams of valor, because as great as I am, you mean more to me." Papyrus said with a smile as tender as his voice.

Mettaton just about short circuited when heard that. Black oil began to seep from his widened eyes in place of tears.

"I think you're the only person who has ever said something so genuine to me... sugar skull your fabulousness rivals my own in every way and then some."

Mettaton gave a watery smile as oil tears continued streaming down his face. Metallic hands traced along the sides of Papyrus' skull until one finger remained beneath his chin. The music had long since stopped when the celebrity pressed his black-stained lips to skeletal teeth. The skeleton tried his best to kiss back despite having no lips and his boyfriend appreciated the effort. It felt way too short yet lasted for hours. Mettaton shivered as his circuits made static dance between the two.

When they pulled away, Papyrus put the starlet down and stepped away, blushing an orange hue. Mettaton strutted back to the couch and fell on it, back-first with one leg raised.

"Darling, can we sit? You must be tired, yes?"

"O-OF COURSE!" Papyrus said, his voice back to normal volume. He scurried over to the couch where the other had already sat up and was waiting for him. He slumped against the arm of the couch with Mettaton draped onto his lap. A robotic arm extended to give him the remote, which he gladly took and turned on a cooking show. The celebrity had seen it before and knew it was probably his own, but he didn't want to ruin his boyfriends fun and his lap was comfy (for a skeleton...somehow) so he wasn't going to complain. They stayed there until Papyrus began falling asleep, Mettaton's battery was low, and it was well into the night. The duo made their way upstairs where the robot lay down and bid his boyfriend goodnight and fabulous dreams. He plugged himself in and shut down for the night, soul casing still faintly glowing. Papyrus put on his best pajamas and crawled in next to him, snuggling up to the warm metal of his boyfriend's body. Soon he too, slept soundly. Dinner was completely forgotten on the table downstairs.

 **It's bad...it's so bad...is this bad? This feels bad...*curls up*. Bad author...bad. Uuuuuugh...feel free to take a digital pie on your way out. -_-**


End file.
